


Interruption

by Firelizard46



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelizard46/pseuds/Firelizard46
Summary: Matt and Mello try to enjoy a nice day together in bed but get interrupted. Mello then says things he shouldn't, and Matt packs up his stuff.





	Interruption

“LET GO YOU STUPID CAT!” Mello yells.

  
“Yelling at the cat won’t do anything Mels!” I say, laying back against the pillows.

  
“She’s got a hold of my necklace damn it,” Mello says, still laying over top of me.

  
“I know, Mello. Just take it off long enough for us to finish,” I say, a whine starting to enter my voice.

  
“I can’t do this with the cat in here!” Mello exclaims.

  
“Can we continue if I put the cat out into the other room?” I ask, sitting up on my elbows.

  
“Yes, just hurry up. I’m dying to feel myself inside you,” Mello says, moving off of me. I chuckle but quickly grab the cat and put it out in the hallway, shutting the bedroom door.

  
“Now she can’t interrupt,” I say, walking back over to the bed.

  
“Why did you get that cat to begin with?” Mello asks, crawling back over me after I laid down again.

  
“I couldn’t leave it to die outside,” I say, frowning up at Mello.

  
“Yes, you could have. It’s just a damn cat,” Mello says, which pisses me off.

  
“Get off me,” I say suddenly, pushing at Mello’s chest.

  
“What?” Mello says, leaning back.

  
“I said, ‘get off me,’” I say, pushing Mello back and getting out of bed. I then get up quickly and get dressed.

  
“Matt, what’s wrong?” Mello asks, getting up, getting dressed, and trying to stop me as I start to shove my clothes into my suitcase.

  
“I’ll come back for the rest of my stuff as soon as I find an apartment for myself,” I say, walking out to pack Midnight’s stuff into her new suit case.

  
“Matt, talk to me,” Mello says, grabbing a hold of my arms as I try to head out the door.

  
“Why should I? As you said, ‘it’s just a damn cat.’ If it’s okay to leave it to die out there, then it’s okay to leave me to die out there. You should have just left me on the street corner you found me on,” I yell, tears streaming down my face.

  
“Matt,” Mello says, pulling me into his arms. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

  
“You’re right though. We should be left outside to die,” I sob, starring over to where Midnight is whining in her purple carrier.

  
“No, Matt, you shouldn’t, and neither should Midnight,” Mello says, shutting the door, grabbing Midnight’s carrier, and pulling me over onto the couch. Mello sits down before pulling me onto his lap with Midnight on my lap, out of her carrier.

  
“Why were we left outside to die?” I sob, holding Midnight close as I curl into Mello.

  
“I don’t know, Matt. You shouldn’t have been, though. You never will be left outside like that again,” Mello says, kissing my temple and holding me close while petting Midnight.

  
“Can we watch a movie?” I ask, wiping my eyes.

  
“Of course we can. Go pick out a movie while I get some snacks and drinks,” Mello says, smiling at me. I quickly get up and move to pick out a movie with Midnight’s help. After I pick out a movie, I move over to sit comfortably nest to Mello, who returned with popcorn, pops, water for Midnight, and a couple treats for Midnight. “What movie did you pick out?”

  
“Oliver and Company,” I say, curling into Mello’s side as I munch on popcorn with Midnight onmy lap, her front paws on Mello’s lap.

“That’s a good one,” Mello says, wrapping on arm around me as we relax and start the movie.


End file.
